The art is replete with techniques for transforming the rotational output of a motor or other electromotive power source into desired brushing motions. Many techniques include a shaft as a component of the drive train. The shaft may rotate, oscillate, or reciprocate. The shaft is coupled to a bristle holder. Most often, the bristle holder is driven by the shaft in a rotating or oscillating manner about an axis which is normal to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. However, there is a desire to provide bristle holders that provide a scrubbing action at the leading edge of the toothbrush head in combination with bristle holders having static bristles or other movable bristle holders.